


1917：夏日

by LuckyJoker



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M, 一发完, 治愈, 重生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 标题全名：Shall I compare thee to a sunmer's day？（William Schofield ×Tom Blake）
Relationships: William Schofield & Tom Blake





	1917：夏日

**Author's Note:**

> 重生，治愈，一发完，ooc属于我

Willam Schofield/Tom Blake

关键词: 重生 治愈 OOC

（一)  
斯科直直盯着眼前这桶牛奶。  
他的眼睛还残留灰尘带来的刺痛,左掌的伤口只经过粗略的处理,他看到手掌就想到那傻小子没大小的玩笑与自己不甘示弱的回击：  
“我不用那手。”  
他冷峻的神色霎时柔和，嘴角翘了起来。  
他摸了摸胸前的口袋，那里除了他自己对家人的牵挂尚一无所有。  
破烂的牛棚外,天空晴朗蔚蓝,白云懒洋洋地漂浮,青草毛茸茸地铺满大地,散发出清新的远离战事的香气。奶牛在不远处吃草，偶尔抬眼打量他,像是奇怪这人落魄的打份与落魄的神情。  
“斯科——”  
布雷克在不远处喊他,声音总透着奶狗似的稚气，就像本人那样。漂亮、年轻、充满朝气，鲁莽、乐观、心地善良。  
斯科有些恍惚,对那声音像是阔别了一个世纪般久远,他不敢闭上眼,因为一闭上眼就是布雷克血淋淋地躺在他怀里,双手就充满咸腥黏腻的触感。  
那年轻漂亮的生命就那样在他怀里流逝了,死因还是纯稚的善良——冷酷残暴的战争已将所有人类的美好贬得一文不值。死的应该是他才对，他年长、带伤、疲惫,厌倦战争与生活,布雷克太年轻了,年轻到让人不忍看到他对死亡真诚的惧怕,他睁着圆溜溜的眼睛,棕色的瞳仁汪着水,映着蓝天白云,像濒死的鹿，无害、绝望,柔软的声音细小降低,不加掩饰地发抖。  
他的手滑下去了,身体逐渐冰冷僵硬。  
他的神情反而缓和柔软了，宁静得仿佛只是安睡,梦里他还在不厌其烦地说有趣的故事,露出与孩童如出一辙的笑脸,弯弯的棕色眼睛像有蜜糖涌出来。  
——和斯科平日里看到的一样。  
斯科的手有些发抖。布雷克见他没反应，大步走了过来，蹲下身，用肩膀撞了撞他：“斯科？”他身体一歪，差点因不平衡摔到地上去，他用指节敲了敲男孩坚硬的头盔，骂了句，布雷克自然是不甘示弱地回了句——奶声奶气的音色总使粗俗的言词像小孩对大人拙劣的模仿，滑稽好笑。  
“帮我倒些牛奶。”斯科说。  
布雷克撇了撇嘴，抬起盛满牛奶的小桶，而斯科则拿着拧开瓶盖的水壶，在下边接着。  
牛奶进入铁皮水壶，发出雨水似的淅淅沥沥、滴滴答答的声音。  
两人都没再说话：布雷克是为了全神贯注以防更多牛奶洒出来，斯科则是安静地盯着水壶，余光凝视着水壶后的布雷克。  
空中传来战斗机的嗡鸣。  
水壶灌满了。  
布雷克放下小桶就想往牛棚外走：陆兵总对空军有些向往，尤其是年轻的孩子。  
几乎在嗡鸣出现的那一刻，斯科柔和的神情僵冷了，像褪去了人类活色的石膏像。他拧上瓶盖，慢慢地站起来，说：“布雷克，过来些！小心战斗机坠毁！”  
“是我们的人和德国人！两个打一个！我敢打赌坠毁的一定是德国佬……操，斯科，你又揍我！”布雷克双眼闪闪发光，但还是顺从地小跑过来，刚停在他旁边头盔就又挨了一记，他的圆脸因不满径直鼓了起来，像气鼓鼓的花栗鼠。  
“痛的该是我，少装！”斯科向他展示了下通红的指节，拽着他往小木屋的方向退去，“不要太冒失了，空战飞机的坠毁你又不是没见过，我们两个没医疗兵，在这野外受了重伤就算完了……”  
“平时没见你这么话多……”布雷克嘴里嘟囔着，好在行动上又足够听话。平时也没见你这么闹腾，像出了笼子的小狗，斯科想，不过又摇了摇头自己否定自己，这家伙经历了残酷的战争仍保持着愉快的心情和充沛的精神，是队伍里无忧无虑的开心果。  
人人都爱汤姆·布雷克，他更加不会例外。  
空中战斗分出了胜负。  
德军战机燃烧着向牛棚坠来——像死神的陨星。  
德国人……斯科几乎是第一刻解下了步枪，手指碰上了冰冷的扳机。生前杀了无数的英法飞行员，死前还要带走布雷克的生命，把他年轻热烈的生命和天真美好的善良一同葬送掉。  
战争的阴影下，每个人不是冤魂就是死神。  
威廉·斯科菲尔德要更自私一些，他想将他爱的大男孩排除在那残忍的两类之外，而他自己如今同样不想做冤魂——布雷克太让他想对他好了，他那么小，那么惧怕死亡，光是想他怎样一个人在深夜摸索过充满血与火的战壕、在危机四伏的埃克斯特的枪声中跌跌撞撞，都比自己经历的苦痛更像在胸腔内搅动的军刀。  
他要他活着，自己也活着。  
扶持着捱到战争结束，不仅仅是平安地完成这项任务。  
他人他可以漠不关心，如同军队里千千万万的年轻人，唯独布雷克与他亲近，唯独他与布雷克来执行这狗屎任务——他他妈的差点被地雷炸死他都不在乎了！  
布雷克从飞机烈火包裹的残骸中拖出奄奄一息的德国士兵。  
深青色的军服上燃烧着橘红的火，火光映着他白皙的脸庞，干净的瞳仁，他仿佛是即将被烈火吞噬的雪人、融尽的糖霜，死神的阴影在他无知无觉时迫近了。  
“让我给他个痛快。”斯科抬起了枪，竭力表现得平静如常。  
布雷克抬眼，目光透着恳求，善性的恳求。  
他向来抗拒不了他湿漉漉的恳求的眼神，但又为了他他不能妥协。  
“你去接水。”异口同声地，他们开口。  
布雷克看着他，包子脸因为困惑皱了起来，而斯科坚决地盯着他，神情紧绷，如临大敌。  
最终布雷克放下德国士兵，做了个投降的手势，往水井边走过去，斯科想了想，将枪换成军刀，缓步走到敌人身边，警惕地打量他。他知道这个狡猾的人也在打量自己，即便神志不清仍在伺机谋求最后致命一击，而自己远不是傻乎乎的布雷克，不分敌友地朝自认为无害的人翻出柔软的肚皮。  
他沉着地等，从未有过的可怕的冷静。  
他要等敌人垂死一搏，再将刀刃捅入对方心口还击，这是布雷克该学的一课“永远保持警惕”——不过显然不能以生命为代价。  
他愿意自己去试那个代价。  
他微微俯身，做出无防备靠近的样子，被灼痛纠缠的敌人再也不肯按捺，怒嚎着暴起，紧攥军刀的手猛地捅向他，他早有防范，侧身躲了过去，反手死死钳制住那持有利刃的手，另一只伤手握紧自己的军刀，发狠地对着敌人的胸膛刺了下去！  
噗嗤一声，刀刃没过衣装与血肉，鲜血飞溅！  
寒光映着他冷冰冰的眼睛，他紧抓着刀柄，面无表情。  
随后的动作是踹远德国人脱手的短刀。  
好的，在这变冷发硬的只有你了，别想带上布雷克。  
他不无快意地想着。  
让这狗娘养的在空地上腐烂，再茂盛生长的草都不会把生机带到你身边去！  
“斯科？”水壶哐当一声落在地上。布雷克有少年人的善良和与之相应的灵敏反应，他来不及捡起水壶就跑了过来，他有些无措，但更多的是紧张与愧疚，急忙地要查看斯科的伤口。因为早有警戒、反应迅速、战斗经验丰富，斯科没有被德国人的垂死挣扎伤到，只是将刀刺下去时伤手用力过猛，原本有些愈合的伤口在粗陋包扎的绷带下龟裂，从暗黄的布条下渗出暗红的血来。  
被铁刺穿透时，斯科都未痛呼只是忍耐；现在只是伤口龟裂，他更加不会在乎：他在乎的暂时保住了。  
他凝视着布雷克走近，灵魂仿佛有刹那的抽离，布雷克担忧的目光与开合的嘴唇像是被笼上了一层血雾，使一切像场他一厢情愿的好梦。德国人滚烫的血顺着他的额头流下来，只有咸腥的热度与掌心的锐痛带给他战栗的真实感。  
他朝布雷克招了招手，布雷克不明所以但还是驯服地凑得更近，近到他可以看见布雷克圆润的瞳孔，明净的棕色里映着脸上淌血、面无表情的自己。  
他脱力似的向前倾，摘掉两人坚硬的头盔，额头轻轻抵上了他的额头。  
他伸出完好的手，摩挲布雷克裸露在外的颈子，触感温热、大动脉有力地跳动。  
他嘴唇蠕动着，低沉的声音像在胸腔里震动、从五脏六腑深处挤碎了又糅合在一起——  
“永远保持警惕，好好活着……汤米。”  
最后那个亲密的称呼他犹如在呢喃。  
在军队里，布雷克不喜欢被喊昵称。他曾说这会让他想起刚入伍时怎样被老兵欺侮，让他觉得自己被怎样当做了一个幼稚的小孩，他只和哥哥约瑟夫戏谑似的互叫昵称，他觉得自己不再是个乳臭未干的小崽子了——尽管战友们大都表面赞同心里不以为然。  
但他在斯科眼里一直是个年轻的小崽子。  
年轻、漂亮，让他在乎。  
布雷克被他的神情震慑到了，睁着眼睛看着他，呼吸忍不住放得更轻。  
斯科突然感到无力、徒劳，枪林弹雨、狂轰滥炸下，他们只是两个小小的士兵，过着朝不保夕的生活。让他“好好活着”，就真的能好好活着了吗？说的仿佛他们能替自己的活路作主！  
他摩挲着布雷克颈子的手微微用力，不经意地将两人的面庞挨得更近，近到眼里除了彼此便再没有其他景物了。  
布雷克突然凑了上来，用冰凉的脸颊蹭了蹭他沾血的半边脸颊，像讨好主人的小狗，他沉重的呼吸刹那间乱了。  
布雷克在短暂的亲近后倏尔退开，他认真地回答说：“我知道了。”随后就埋头在背包里翻找出一条皱巴巴的绷带递给他。布雷克比斯科矮些，半低着头，露出短而卷曲的黑发，和脸庞一样白皙的耳尖渗着他自己都有些莫名其妙的红。  
过了会儿，他又添了句：“对不起。”  
看着布雷克沾了血迹的脸，斯科只觉得郁结在心口的压抑烟消云散了，他伸手去揩那血渍，用结了老茧的粗糙的指腹抚摸布雷克的脸庞，捏了捏卷发下通红的耳尖。  
斯科楠楠地重复说：“对不起。”  
布雷克或许只当他在重复，但他自己知道这发自肺腑。  
对不起，没有教会你、没有救下你，没有带你去找你的哥哥，没带你活蹦乱跳地回营地，没有合适的地方安葬你，只能让你孤零零地躺在荒无人烟的草地。  
对不起，我的布雷克。  
对不起，我的……好兄弟。

（二）  
他们在不远处发现了正准备撤离的一小支部队，医疗兵替斯科处理了一下伤口，长官让他们坐上一辆装载士兵的卡车载他们一程。医疗兵给他的伤口粗略消毒包扎时戏谑地说：“原本是休养几天就能让你恢复打飞机的伤口，老兄你真会折腾。”  
坐在一旁因愧疚而格外局促不安的布雷克闻言喷笑出声，而斯科则因男人间不知是单纯的默契还是神似的恶趣味哭笑不得，懒得再做辩解，只是无奈地抬眉、耸肩。谁知布雷克笑完之后又急于展示自己的反应灵敏，笑嘻嘻地回了句：  
“他不用那只手——”  
医疗兵因吃惊手上略一用力，斯科更加毫无防备，嘶的抽了口冷气，但他并没多看自己伤口一眼，只是盯了眼无知无觉的布雷克，这小子笑得比谁都灿烂，不过本就是自己回击的一句玩笑话，是应该坦坦荡荡……  
有病的是自己，斯科想。  
但他克制不住的发窘，正如医疗兵几乎是立刻五味陈杂的目光让他更难坦荡，他嘴唇动了动但又难堪地发觉说什么都不合适，偏偏医疗兵还自认为懂了一切，悲悯的目光在她和布雷克之间扫来扫去，末了还拍拍他的肩膀，将他揽过去，摆出说体己话的架势。  
“蠢蛋。”他低声骂了句布雷克，那小子还以为自己在跟医疗兵说他，神色更闪闪发光了些，圆眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，露出招牌的傻笑。斯科嘴上嫌弃着，眼神却温柔的像要滴出水来，脸颊因窘迫有些烧红，本想竭力绷住的冷峻沉默的神情也破了功，仿佛被某种微笑病毒感染了，嘴角的笑意止不住地扩大。  
避免被人、包括布雷克看见自己这副笑得莫名其妙的蠢样，斯科抿紧嘴唇、低头，他惊奇地发现当他人将他与布雷克以某种冒犯的关系联系起来时，他没有丝毫的反感，有的只是窘迫：平日里沉默内敛的人脸皮总是薄一些，容易脸红。  
“你们这任务艰巨辛苦，两个人总比一个人好些。”医疗兵听他说了此行的目的，感叹道，“有个人可以互相照料总是好些。不说多一个保障，穿越无人区和废墟，一个人要忍受的孤独和死寂带来的绝望可比他娘的子弹还让人难捱多了。”  
斯科想起火光将浓重的黑夜照彻，宛如白昼。  
埃科斯特的废墟在烈火中呻吟。  
枪声、逃亡、血火、生死。  
支撑他前行的只有完成任务的信念和布雷克最后的嘱托。  
救下布雷克的哥哥，写信给布雷克的母亲，替布雷克好好活下去，替他见证战争最后的终结。  
他累得要死，绝望得想死，子弹从他的后脑勺擦过去，急流将他摁进冰冷的河水，嗡鸣在她脑子里回响，他的身体与内心都痛到脱力、冷到麻木，他哆嗦着爬过河岸泡得发胀、面目全非的尸体，他想用嘶哑的声音歇斯底里地哭嚎。  
斯科……告诉我你记得路……  
斯科……你会给我母亲写信的，对吗？  
斯科……你一定可以认出我的哥哥，他和我长得很像，只是老了点……  
斯科……我要死了吗？  
布雷克的铭牌熨帖在他的胸前，像一枚小小的火种。  
微弱、温暖，但足够支撑他活下去。  
“两个人，总让我担心照顾不好他。”斯科听见自己低声说。  
医疗兵笑了，挤了挤眼睛：“老兄，他就算是你儿子也不会让你保护一辈子。他是士兵，总要在战场上成长。”  
布雷克身手敏捷，率先蹿上了卡车，侧身探手拉他上去，他将完好的手递过去，略一用力爬了上去。硬是加了两个人，车厢里更为拥挤，士兵们浑不在意，早已习惯了更艰苦的作战环境，笑骂声此起彼伏，几个士兵热衷于挖苦某个趾高气昂的长官，模仿得惟妙惟肖。  
布雷克挤坐在斯科身边，身子微微前倾，脸庞因快活泛红，毫不拘谨地加入蠢故事与黄段子中，人人都喜欢他快活的少年气、他关于肥老鼠和枫糖洗发精的故事，大家开怀大笑。  
一个士兵在问到两人目的地后递来半瓶橙黄的威士忌，布雷克道了谢，转身递给斯科，挤眉弄眼：“有酒喝了，中士——不用拿勋章和绶带来换。”  
众人又哄笑起来——其他士兵本因斯科一直紧绷、冷峻的神情有所拘束，避开他兴奋地交谈。  
斯科又绷不住的笑了，向递酒的好心士兵虚虚地比了个碰杯的手势。  
下等兵只喝得起劣等威士忌，但灼烧过喉咙的痛快只让他觉得酣畅快意，快意到眼前蒙上了薄薄的水雾。  
在狭窄拥挤的闷热空间里，他摸索到布雷克的手。  
温暖、热乎，有些薄茧。  
布雷克正因一个士兵的黄色笑话笑作一团，包子脸挤出滑稽而憨态可掬的褶子——这傻子只有在长官和危险面前老实而严肃得像只鹌鹑，平日里总因为无聊低俗的笑话和故事喋喋不休且嘎嘎大笑。斯科不无好笑地想着，布雷克永远不知道自己大多数时候跟着一起笑的原因是他傻乎乎的样子。  
斯科垂首，把笑容掩藏在头盔的阴影下。  
他握住了布雷克的手，指节发力，紧紧地抓住。  
布雷克似乎愣了下，带着未消散的笑容偏头看他。  
斯科抬眼长久地凝视他，弯了弯嘴唇。  
布雷克像是突然腼腆了起来，笑容突地有些局促，他顿了顿，像个小孩似的歪头，用头盔坚硬的边缘轻轻撞了撞斯科头盔的边缘，发出当的轻响。  
他的手仍乖乖地被他紧紧握住。  
斯科笑了起来，低沉的笑声在胸腔里回荡。  
…………  
他们抵达化为一片火海的埃克斯特小镇时，天色刚刚黄昏。  
这比斯科一个人疲惫赶路时早了几个小时，他当然也没有被落单的德国士兵击中头盔、倒地昏厥。下车后他告诉布雷克，德军大部队撤退了但还有落单的武装士兵保不准在哪里游荡，“时刻保持警惕”，在食物充足的情况下，独栋的小屋尽量绕远些路走，埋伏与可能存在的地雷线会让他们付出比绕路更昂贵的代价。  
“一直往东南走，穿过埃克斯特小镇的东部，”布雷克咬着出发前领到的火腿面包，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，“如果我没记错，道路如果被堵截，我们还可以走东边那条河，经过一个小瀑布再向南一英里，就是克鲁瓦西耶森林。到森林就相当于到德文郡二区了。”  
布雷克有天生的方向感和与生俱来的对地图的亲近、熟稔。这也是艾林摩尔将军想到把任务交给他的原因之一：不仅仅是因为他有个在德文郡二区担任中尉的哥哥。  
斯科认真地听着他喋喋不休，中有几个单词因咀嚼含混。这几条路线他无需多记，都是他血淋淋地绝望地走出来的，但他喜欢听布雷克说，人说起自己最擅长的东西时总是光彩照人、神采飞扬，布雷克说的急流、瀑布听到他耳中像是世间最不值得一提的东西——不，有布雷克作伴，他不会怕任何东西，任何哪怕比狗屎更烂的东西。  
比如这操蛋的任务。  
——斯科……跟我说话！……告诉我你知道怎么走……  
是的，我知道。向东南走，穿过埃克斯特小镇东部的克鲁瓦西耶森林，就是德文郡二区。找到麦肯齐上校，让他停止进攻……  
——等你到那或许已经天黑了……  
那不会影响到我。  
他怎能表现出一丝一毫的慌乱、惶惑与不确定。  
他怎能不让布雷克安心。  
他怎会不害怕？他只是孤单一个人，只是个小小的士兵，只是肉体凡胎、无所倚仗，却背上了无数条士兵的命。  
他……怎能退缩？  
“斯科，必要的话我们可以下河。顺流而下，急流总比人的双腿快些，虽然途中有个不小的瀑布。你水性好吗？……斯科？”布雷克舔了舔嘴唇，算是将肚子填了个半饱，见斯科又是没反应，没敢直接撞了，只是用肘子顶了顶他。  
“凑合。”斯科回答说：至少仓皇跌下去的时候没被淹死。  
“看来我水性要比你好些。”布雷克顿时眉开眼笑，还没大展身手已有了小孩似的得意洋洋，夸张地比了个抓住的手势，“那你放心好了，我会抓住你的。跳瀑布就当跳伞好了——我当你的降落伞——相信我，那瀑布顶多两三层楼高度，不会有事的！“  
斯科对他少有的得意洋洋感到好笑，点了点头以示肯定与接受庇佑的感激。布雷克对他的配合感到满意，小步跟上来拍拍他的肩膀，两人相视笑开，在埃克斯特充斥着血与火的废墟前显得荒诞滑稽、扞格不入，任务带来的揪心的紧迫缓解了不少。  
战争的残忍像烤火的雪，在个人情感面前轻易地化开——他们到底只是普通人，当内心被自己的情感充满，对他人苦痛的共情哪怕只引起共鸣都显得有些困难。  
暮色四合，夜幕降临。  
斯科循着记忆踩着断壁残垣向前走，布雷克不解但看出他在找寻着什么，他没做声，端着枪警戒地打量四周，火光映着两人同样收敛了笑意的紧绷的脸。  
“他们说圣诞节前我们就可以回去，”布雷克低声说，“可如果家乡变成这样，谁回得去呢？”  
身边一棵倒塌的树被火焰吞噬，发出劈啪的声响。  
埃克斯特宛如没有黑夜——火光使整座死寂的小镇白昼永存。  
斯科找到了那扇破旧的木门，他推开门，躬身进去，布雷克紧随其后。灰尘扬起，狭窄的屋室只有窗边透进亮堂的赤红色，其余被黑暗悄无声息地吞没。  
那个年轻的法国女人出现在黑暗深处，脸色苍白虚弱，神情惊慌绝望，她怀里正抱着那不知名的女婴，女孩睁着黑白分明的眼睛，很安静。  
斯科低声用法语说：“你好。”  
他会的法语单词不多，只好用断续的英文单词来表达善意。女婴对两位英国士兵这样的不速之客表现了天真的好奇，她的大眼睛从斯科看向他身后的布雷克，布雷克作为家里最小的孩子，同样没这样真切地看到一个又小又软的小生命，他目不转睛地回望着孩子，轻轻地将解下的步枪背回肩上，抬起头盔的边沿，露出脏兮兮的也可以说是稚气未脱的圆脸，冥思苦想一番后，做了个又丑又傻气的鬼脸。  
女婴咯咯地笑了起来，布雷克罕见地成为被快活气氛传染的对象了，他咧嘴笑了起来，圆圆的眼睛弯成两道月牙。  
“她喜欢你。”那年轻的法国女人轻声说。  
女婴向布雷克伸出小手，仿佛在索要一个拥抱。布雷克上前，蹲下身，轻轻地捏住那柔软的小手，他的目光此刻清澈无邪到像眼前这个孩子，笑容灿烂得像法兰西最美好的夏天，他的脸庞与婴孩的脸庞相对，二者呈现出惊人的相似的纯稚，像失散的小兽彼此相拥取暖。  
他想了想，念出英国小孩耳熟能详的童谣，声音柔软、神情柔和：  
“他们乘着筛篮出海  
尽管他所有的朋友可能会说  
在一个冬天的早晨  
在一场暴风雨里……“  
斯科低声跟上了他，两个男人的声音交叠在一起，在黑暗中安静、肃穆，像是一场虔敬的祷告——  
“他们乘着筛篮出海  
越来越远 越来越渺小  
是乔布利人居住的地方  
他们有着绿色的头 蓝色的手  
他们乘着筛篮出海……“  
女婴渐渐睡去，稚嫩的脸上带着安恬的笑。  
那年轻的法国女人将她安顿在一张破烂的长椅上。  
“她叫什么名字？”布雷克问：他的法语比斯科好些，不知是哥哥还是母亲的缘故。斯科觉得是母亲，布雷克夫人是个喜好侍弄樱桃树的温柔女人，想来也会喜欢吟咏浪漫的法文诗。  
法国女人摇了摇头，回答说：“不知道。”  
“她的母亲是谁？”布雷克又问。  
“……不知道。”  
没有太多精彩绝伦、荡气回肠的故事，只是一个孤独的大人收留了一个孤独的婴孩，在战乱的夹缝中苟延残喘：没有谁知道要在黑暗、血火与恐慌中活多久，亦或是能活多久。  
斯科将那一罐牛奶与背包里所有吃食交给那个女人。他的神情充斥着对战争的厌倦与疲惫，布雷克也拿出几罐还没解决掉的德国狗肉，神色罕见的低落、悲哀。  
他们没有多停留，女人也没有选择挽留。  
他们是有任务的士兵。有归属的士兵，他们的使命是为国家与民族战斗到最后一滴血流尽：谁也没有回头。  
布雷克在废墟间辨认方向，斯科则带着他有意识地避开落单德国人可能出现的地方，但他们还是受到了一个德国佬的袭击，枪声在死寂的废墟中堪称撕裂般刺耳，斯科受了些子弹擦伤，布雷克将那人击毙。  
危及自己时，布雷克都会在扣下扳机时犹豫；而危及在乎的人时，他又会表现得英勇无畏——斯科想，这又是他傻而年轻的一面，男孩总有膨胀的保护欲，像是罗网，只扑向别人不扑向自己。  
枪声暴露了行踪，他们一路狂奔到小镇边沿的河边，失去了火光的照耀，夜色浓重暗沉。斯科依靠在一座巨石上，任由布雷克借着微弱的光线给自己察看伤口，他摘下头盔，眯眼，仰头，下颌和脖颈连成一道坚硬的直线。他是典型的英国男人长相，轮廓立体、深邃、英俊、挺拔，而长年的疲惫与倦怠又使他眉目间的神情漠然、麻木而无趣，隐约遥远的昏沉光线中，他的剪影强硬而颓丧，锋锐而厌世。  
布雷克端详着他手臂上的擦伤，低声念叨着琐碎的事。  
诸如家里来信麦特要生小狗了，家中庭院里的兰贝茨和杜克草该开花了。斯科知道他想家了，婴孩柔软的手与纯净的目光能让人回忆起一切与美好相挂钩的东西——再遥不可及、虚无缥缈但终究美好的东西。  
“斯科，如果有一天我死了……你会帮我给我的母亲写信吗？布雷克自顾自地说，棕色的瞳孔像映着远方的火焰般晶莹发亮，像有糖果在融化，”告诉她，我不曾害怕……虽然我觉得自己当时一定会丢脸地怕得要死……我为牺牲而光荣，又因死亡而恐惧……“  
他哆嗦着俯下身去，像是紧绷了整个白昼的神经有了刹那的放松。  
斯科没有回答他——黑暗中斯科的双眼像枪械冰冷的外壳，漆黑、清醒、冷静，除此之外别无他物。  
布雷克感到斯科伸手摘下了自己的头盔，他的五指穿插在柔软鬈曲的发顶，和自己儿时抚摸麦特的头顶相似，安抚似的轻柔抚摸。  
斯科的指尖也在轻微发抖，但足以传递微薄的热度。  
布雷克接着轻声说：“告诉她我爱他们……我希望……我希望……”  
他噎住了，像上一次说遗言时一样，千言万语阻塞住了他的喉头，他感到苍白无力与酸楚苦痛，他怔怔地抬眼，目光投向烈火熊熊的远方。  
“我不会答应你。我要你亲自写你想说的一切。”  
斯科平静地开口，声音嘶哑——  
“你不会死，我不会死。我们都要活着。”  
他喉结在黑暗中颤动，嘶哑的声音低低地延伸、蔓延，犹如要浸透到黑暗之外去——  
“我只是一个可怜的异乡旅客……  
一直在这个悲哀的世界穿梭……  
目前我身体健康、也不劳苦，更没有危机……  
那片光明的大地就是我前进的方向……  
我要到那里去见我的父亲……  
我要到那里去，不再流浪……“  
河水从巨石边流过，拍打岸边，他低沉的歌声像风中的火光，在水流声中明明灭灭。  
布雷克仰起脸来看他，慢慢坐直了身子。  
斯科垂目，低声地唱，他侧身去听河流的旋律，向右偏头，侧脸被远处的火光照亮，像镀上了鎏金的石膏神像——  
“我只要越过约旦河……  
我只要回到家乡……“  
两人的嘴唇轻轻地碰在一起。  
彼此都干燥龟裂。  
布雷克下意识地伸出舌头，舔了舔。这个举动让彼此呼吸都滞住了。他才意识到自己做了什么，涨红了脸向后仰去，慌慌忙忙地摸到被摘下丢到一边的头盔，给自己急忙戴上，压低了边沿，窘迫地埋头，大气不敢出一声。  
斯科缠有绷带的手摸索到他头盔下发烫的脸颊，抬起。  
斯科的气息迫近，他局促地闭紧了眼睛，像引颈就戮的鹿。  
斯科的嘴唇再度贴上了他的嘴唇，同时温柔地摩挲。  
似乎是在认真地试图接吻。  
布雷克试探地睁开了一只眼睛。  
斯科闭着眼，神情很安静，唯独耳根和脸颊与他一般通红。  
太近了……近到他可以数清他的睫毛。布雷克在心里彻底语无伦次了。  
斯科退开了些，偏头，目光飘忽游移。  
布雷克觉得自己该为这见鬼的气氛巧舌如簧地说些什么，不然始终保持沉默与尴尬是斯科擅长的事。他拧了拧自己发烫的脸，边痛得龇牙咧嘴边鼓足勇气说——他真就不该开口，他早该知道自己六神无主时会乱说什么：  
“赌十先令，斯科菲尔德中士——这他妈是你活了近三十年第一次接吻——”  
斯科沉默了会儿，慢慢站起来，如常牙尖嘴利地刺回去：  
“我不和你赌，汤米——我知道你根本就没十先令。”  
“……斯科？”  
布雷克实在受不了沉默，安静了会儿又吭声了。  
斯科偏过头来，漆黑的瞳孔深邃得像枪口，幽深而极具威慑力。  
布雷克像是被一枪击穿了胸口、打碎了脏器般头昏脑涨，又像是受了某种神秘力量的蛊惑，抑或是腆着脸想证明自己在另一个方面的“巧舌如簧”，他凑上去、张开嘴唇，来了场认真的接吻。  
两人的脸都红透了。  
“我也是第一次。”布雷克瞪着圆眼睛，吞吞吐吐地说。  
斯科紧绷的神色又破功了，他低头发笑，右手摸上布雷克的颈子，用力将他往怀里揽，两人胸膛相撞：好在军装够厚，听不到彼此剧烈到成了噪音的心跳。  
他郑重地重复：  
“好好活着。好好活着，布雷克。“  
…………  
他们顺着河岸向东南走。  
充裕的时间没给布雷克大展身手的机会，急流中的礁石带来的危险也令斯科不愿下水，月亮刚西斜时他们已从瀑布那的小山坡翻过，走在安静流淌的下游边。夜风温柔，泥土芬芳，河水的流淌轻而慢，带着童谣般柔和的韵律。  
布雷克像小狗似的翕动鼻子，肯定地说：  
“我闻到樱桃花的香气了，只是……”  
“不知道是兰贝茨还是杜克拉草。”斯科接口道。  
“难为你记住了这两个拗口的名字。”布雷克撞了撞他，笑了起来。  
“难为你从那么多尸体的怪味中认出樱桃花的味道。”斯科反唇相讥，说着他低头，陷入了回忆般描述道，“黎明天亮时就能看清这里的场景了。平静的水流，如茵的绿草地，砍倒的樱桃树和阵亡士兵泡得发胀的尸体堆积在水边。德国佬的尸体和我们的战士们挤在一起，雪白的樱桃花落在他们身上，又被微风扬起来，漂浮在水面上、飞舞在空中，顺着前行的水流到不知名的地方去……”  
死亡对所有国家牺牲的战士一视同仁。  
樱桃花也是温柔的这样。  
“能安葬在有樱桃花的水边，也是件幸福的事。”布雷克认真地说，“至少和乱七八糟地横躺在弹坑、战壕和泥潭里相比，我向往前者——不过我们确实没得选。”  
说完他叹了口气，慢慢地说：“如果你从小生活在种了好几棵樱桃树的庭院，你也能从腐臭的东西中辨认出它的气味，你还可以想象出它清浅而香甜的气味……它会让你想到温暖的阳光、雪白的花、酸甜的樱桃……这些腐烂的尸体气味掩盖不住的。”  
斯科顿了顿，转而又提起另一个话题：  
“你的法语说的很不错。”  
他想到自己，尽管听得懂，却只能说零碎的法语单词。英国长者总对自己的语言有着凌驾其他语言的傲慢，这也使法语成了他家庭教育中薄弱的一环。他自己也曾觉得法语不及英语动听，直到现在他才知道，法语由柔软的声音吐出，每一个音节都像是动人心弦的歌与乐。  
布雷克笑了起来，被夸奖时表现得更像个腼腆的小孩，他咕哝着：“我妈妈喜欢法文诗，还强迫我和乔学，她和爸爸没少因这起争执……我学的并不好，过了那么久，只记得她最喜欢的一首诗……”  
“什么诗？”斯科问。  
“我欲与你一起生活。”布雷克用法语回答。  
两个英国士兵在夜空下谈论法语，荒诞极了。  
布雷克按了按实际上没有歪斜的头盔边沿，发音笨拙生涩，斯科没有作声，静静地听，听诗文与河流起伏呼吸，他仿佛闻到了清新的樱桃花香在交叠的尸体缝隙中生长——  
“我渴望和你一起生活  
我渴望与你耳鬓厮磨  
一辈子，一辈子，一辈子  
…………  
我想与你说话  
随便说点什么  
说说和你一起生活  
…………“  
布雷克不知道他是否听得懂，但自己的脸越来越热，声音渐渐低下去。  
两人之间又是沉默，水波温柔，夜色温柔。  
布雷克埋头往前走，手指紧张地攥住步枪的背带，他的脸在阴影下夸张地皱成一团，他不知道自己在局促窘迫些什么，光是这局促窘迫感便使他发狂，他觉得自己的脸烧得发烫，在这死寂中快炸开来了。  
“我能否把你比作一个夏日？”  
斯科的声音像大提琴的和弦，念着同样动听的诗。  
那是英国家喻户晓的莎翁的情诗。  
“你比夏天更美丽温婉。”  
狂风将五月的蓓蕾凋残，夏日的勾留何其短暂。  
休恋那丽日当空，转眼会云雾迷蒙。  
休叹那百花飘零，摧折于无常的天命。  
“——唯有你永恒的夏日常新。”  
他不会其他动听深情的语言，只会自己的母语。  
好在他还记得一首母语的情诗，献给他的夏天听。

END.


End file.
